Convivencia de pareja
by AWriterAndHisMuse47
Summary: Richard Castle y su esposa Katherine han conseguido llegar a lo más alto en sus respectivas carreras y el amor que se profesaban no ha menguado tras más de 6 años de matrimonio. Sin embargo pronto empiezan los problemas cuando Kate decide combinar el trabajo como capitana de la 12 con el de modelaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Una leve sonrisa iluminaba los tensos labios de Richard Castle mientras contemplaba el caos de las calles desde el ventanal del salón. Los coches subían y bajaban por las empinadas cuestas y los autobuses avanzaban con cautela sobre los quince centímetros de nieve que, según el portero del edificio, habían caído desde primera hora de la mañana. Todavía seguía nevando y la forma en la que lo hacía avecinada que iba para rato.

Rick suspiró. Los habitantes de Nueva York no estaban muy acostumbrados a la nieve en esa época del año y la verdad es que a él mismo le había tomado por sorpresa.

Su mirada se concentró en la lejanía. La nieve y la oscuridad de la noche impedían que pudiera ver mucho. Deprimido, Rick se apartó del ventanal y volvió a suspirar. Su loft, cálido y elegantemente redecorado, le pareció una minúscula cárcel en esos momentos.

Cansado y cada vez más impaciente, se preguntó dónde estaría Kate. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro a grandes zancadas, gastando una energía que no le sobraba precisamente. El interminable vuelo desde Sídney y la firma de libros, que había durado casi cuatro semanas, lo había dejado físicamente exhausto.

En un determinado momento, se detuvo y echó un vistazo a su vestimenta, arrugada por las muchas horas de viaje; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de cuello vuelto que a esas alturas empezaba a molestarle, y su cara denotaba claramente que no se había afeitado.

Aunque habían instalado hace unos meses un nuevo cuarto de baño en la planta baja, por el momento ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa; estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado desesperado por la necesidad de ver a Kate. En cuanto su avión aterrizó, tomó un taxi al hospital donde habían internado a su esposa, pero las enfermeras se limitaron a decirle que ya le habían dado el alta

Por supuesto, insistió en que le dieran más información sobre lo sucedido. Como no pudo encontrar al médico de Kate, ni a Espo, Ryan o Lanie, decidió llamar por teléfono a su madre, por si sabía algo al respecto. Lamentablemente, no estaba en casa.

Acto seguido, llamó al loft. Y aunque no obtuvo respuesta, decidió ir por si Katherine había dejado alguna nota.

Desde entonces había pasado un buen rato y un montón de llamadas telefónicas tan inútiles como las anteriores, incluido el mensaje que había decidido dejar en el contestador de su madre.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso y se sentía más frustrado, pero pensó en el último mensaje que había recibido de Espósito y se tranquilizó un poco.

Si Espo había dicho que todos se encontraban bien, sería así. Su amigo nunca se equivocaba, ni le engañaba.

Apretó los dientes y se acercó de nuevo al ventanal, aunque sólo tardó unos segundos en volver a girar sobre sí mismo y dirigirse al dormitorio principal. Una vez allí, se desnudó y entró en la ducha.

Minutos más tarde, después de afeitarse y de cambiarse de ropa, se encontraba mucho mejor. Volvió a llamar a su madre, pero de nuevo saltó el contestador automático. El escritor maldijo en voz alta y cuando estaba marcando el número de Kate sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colgó el auricular y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada

Cuando abrió, se encontró cara a cara con Martha.

-No deberías ser tan pesado hijo mío-protestó la veterana actriz.

Él recordó la serie de mensajes que le había dejado y sonrió.

-Y tú deberías tener el móvil operativo cuando te llamo -declaró, arqueando una ceja.

Martha suspiró. Se echó hacia atrás el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos azules brillaron con un destello de cansancio. Pero a pesar de ello, sonrió mientras entraba al loft y dijo:

-Está bien, empecemos otra vez... Buenas noches hijo, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje?

Rick la miró con incredulidad

-Vamos madre, no estoy para responder ahora preguntas. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kate?, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

Martha le dio dos besos en las mejillas y respondió:

-Tranquilízate, Kate está perfectamente. Cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital se fue a casa de Lanie para que pudiese descansar un rato y relajarse.

Castle tomó a su madre de un brazo sin controlar sus nervios y la llevó al salón

-¿Y por qué tuvo que ir al hospital? -preguntó, tan impaciente como asustado.

Ésta se sentó en un sofá y cruzó las piernas.

-Anoche se desmayó en la sesión de fotos que tenía después de salir de comisaría y llamaron a una ambulancia. Me llamaron para contarme lo sucedido y te llamé y al dar con tu móvil apagado decidí dejarte un mensaje, después de hablar con Kate y con los médicos. Eso es todo.

Rick con los puños cerrados, se llevaba los dedos a los labios

-He pasado un rato terrible. En el hospital no quisieron decirme nada.

-La compañía amenazó con poner una denuncia al hospital si se filtraba la noticia de que Kate había estado ingresada.

Richard no se contentó con la explicación. Tomó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el respaldo de una silla y se la puso. Beckett era su principal preocupación y quería verla.

Cuando se volvió para marcharse, su madre se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo.

-Hijo, no vayas a molestarla si el único propósito es echarle en cara el que aceptase compaginar ambos trabajos. Está muy cansada y es lo último que necesita.

-Sí, claro -dijo él, molesto.

-Deja de preocuparte. Está bien, en serio.

Castle rió aunque la situación no le parecía divertida en absoluto. Y acto seguido, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

A Kate Beckett le encantaba la casa y la compañía de su amiga Lanie, pero sabía que no era la mejor opción para desconectar del estrés. Lanie estaba siempre de arriba para abajo, ahora al lado de Espósito había conseguido ganar una cierta estabilidad, pero con la forense nunca se sabía.

Se encontraba en la enorme cocina, contemplando la nevada a través de las ventanas y disfrutando de la calidez del piso de su amiga. Su suegra había tenido la delicadeza de visitarla unas cuantas veces, al igual que su padre.

Encendió la calefacción y al bajar la mirada a esa taza de café que descansaba entre sus manos, pensó en él. Y al hacerlo suspiró. Amaba a Castle con una intensidad que no había decaído en esos ya seis años de matrimonio, pero no sabía si era feliz. A sus treinta y cuatro años, Katherine ya conocía el éxito profesional; y en cuanto a él, sus treinta y siete años lo habían llevado a la cúspide de su carrera. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que se estaban perdiendo muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, paz y tranquilidad. Por ejemplo, niños.

En ese momento, el cachorro de Espo y Lanie, Danger, aulló desde la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba cerrada para que lo dejasen salir de allí

Kate sonrió y aprovechando que estaba sola en la casa, abrió de inmediato. El perro se acercó y ella le acarició en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parecería si nos quedáramos en esta casa solos para siempre? -le preguntó al animal. Tus dueños podrían seguir de fiesta en fiesta y Castle podría seguir con sus libros y sus viajes. Estoy segura de que nosotros podríamos sobrevivir con una dieta a base de ostras, almejas y moras.

Danger hizo caso omiso y corrió hacia la bolsa de comida para perros, que olfateó con evidente interés. Kate le llenó el comedero y le dejó para prepararse una sopa. El frigorífico estaba prácticamente vacío, claro que no le extrañaba. Espo y Lanie seguían viviendo como si estuviesen en la etapa de su primer enamoramiento y era raro el día en el que cenaban en casa como una pareja adulta. Sin embargo, decidió esperarse a mañana para hacer la compra.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su móvil. Kate dejó lo que estaba haciendo y contestó la llamada.

-¿Dígame?

Una risa femenina sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Katie, por fin has vuelto... Menos mal. Te había prometido que quedaríamos hace tres semanas, pero no he tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad hasta hoy.

Era Maddie, una de sus mejores amigas.

-No te preocupes, pude imaginármelo. Intenté llamarte por teléfono, pero las líneas estaban cortadas.

-Bah, no importa. Pero ¿cómo te encuentras? Pensaba que estarías preparando ese reportaje fotográfico al que decidiste unirte...

Kate suspiró

-Me temo que estoy de vacaciones obligadas. Brandom no me permitirá posar para el reportaje hasta que tenga permiso del médico -explicó.

-¿Es que estás enferma? ¿Es algo grave? -preguntó, preocupada la empresaria.

Beckett pasó un dedo por la pared de la cocina y frunció el ceño al observar que estaba cubierta de polvo.

-No, en absoluto. Sólo es estrés y cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Durante un buen rato, las dos amigas estuvieron charlando sobre el trabajo de la una y la otra, sobre sus parejas y en el caso de Maddie sobre Lucy, su bebé de año y medio.

Tras esto Maddie, le pregunto a su amiga por ese reportaje fotográfico en el que ahora ésta se hallaba inmersa.

Kate había decidido presentarse, al igual que toda una horda de candidatos y candidatas, y había preferido dar su apellido de soltera, para que no la reconocieran; a fin de cuentas, era la esposa del afamado escritor de best-seller de misterio con más tirada anual.

Por fortuna para ella, no sólo no la habían reconocido, sino que además le contrataron a pesar de su falta de experiencia. En principio sólo iba a posar para un reportaje fotográfico cuyos beneficios irían directamente a una ONG que luchaba contra el cáncer infantil, ya que al enterarse le pareció una manera bonita de colaborar una vez más con este tipo de causas. Pero desde ese primer reportaje ya habían pasado casi cinco meses y ahora era una de las modelos más demandadas por el público.

La inteligencia, audacia, sensibilidad y nobleza de la capitana de la 12 no pasaba desapercibida para la gente y ahora además de reportajes fotográficos, también se veía inmersa en reportajes desde los cuales apoyaba los proyectos llevados a cabo en las ONG en las cuáles ella aportaba su granito de arena.

-Eres toda una estrella – sonrió al otro lado de la línea Maddie

Lo cierto es que de un tiempo a esta parte, ella misma se daba cuenta de que era mucho más conocida por la calle y la gente la paraba en algunas ocasiones para dirigirse a ella. Sin embargo, deseaba seguir pasando desapercibida, ese nunca había sido su mundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y una vez que quedó con su amiga en verse el próximo fin de semana, colgó el teléfono.

Ya había terminado la sopa cuando un coche se detuvo en el vado y sus faros iluminaron la cocina durante un momento. Kate se acercó a una de las ventanas para ver quién era, pero nevaba tanto que no se podía ver nada y decidió abrir la puerta. Danger le siguió, moviendo la cola y jugando entre sus piernas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el animal salió corriendo hacia el coche y se puso a ladrar, muy animado. Rick salió del vehículo, riendo al ver al perro y lo acarició.

-Hola, revoltoso...

Beckett se quedó en la entrada, contemplando la escena. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, siempre se estremecería al ver a su escritor.

Entonces el recién llegado alzó la mirada y la clavó en su esposa. Su cabello y su chaqueta estaban cubiertos de nieve y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío, pero la pasión de aquella mirada habría derretido a cualquiera. Además, Kate sabía que estaría preocupado. Suponía que Martha ya se habría puesto en contacto con él para contarle lo sucedido.

-Buenos días, señora Beckett -dijo él, en tono de broma.

-Buenos días, señor Castle

Rick se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y bajó la cabeza un poco, de tal manera que

Kate podía sentir su aliento en la parte superior de sus senos. Después, puso una mano en el trasero de su esposa y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo y hacia su evidente erección.

Ésta pensó que era igual que la legión de admiradoras de su marido. Si se lo hubiera pedido, habría sido capaz de entregarse a él allí mismo, sobre la nieve.

Entonces él la besó, la llevó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo en voz baja.

La inspectora y capitana de la 12 se ruborizó levemente y sus grandes ojos brillaron.

Castle rió.

-Vaya, ya veo que no me odias tanto como pretendes hacer creer...

Kate deseó gritar que no lo odiaba en absoluto, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Sin embargo, dejó escapar un gemido cuando él le desabrochó uno de los botones de la blusa, y luego otro, para inclinarse después y comenzar a lamerle, suavemente, los pezones.

Ella se arqueó, excitada, y el escritor le desabrochó los pantalones, introduciendole una mano entre las piernas.

-Pero serás... -dijo ella.

La protesta apenas audible, de la que siempre sería su detective, excitó aún más a su esposo, que comenzó a devorarla con súbita necesidad. Ella estaba deseando hacerle el amor, pero no quería rogárselo y tuvo que esperar a que Rick le quitara del todo los pantalones y comenzara a besarle el abdomen.

Acto seguido, él se desabrochó los suyos y los dejó caer mientras ella se liberaba de sus braguitas, sin dejar ambos de acariciarse y de besarse.

-Oh, Rick, por favor... –rogó Kate, por fin.

Richard la besó apasionadamente mientras Kate se sentía deliciosamente vulnerable ante él y le susurraba palabras dulces para que no se detuviera. Y con toda seguridad habrían hecho el amor allí mismo, sin más preámbulos, de no haber sido porque en aquel momento oyeron que un coche se detenía junto a la casa.

Los dos se apartaron y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. Apenas tuvieron tiempo antes de oír el timbre.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó el escritor.

Beckett todavía estaba excitada, de modo que decidió retirarse a la cocina a preparar café mientras él se encargaba de recibir a los recién llegados.

Eran Lanie y Espo

-Oh, vaya -dijo Espo, siempre tan perspicaz- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hemos interrumpido algo?

Lanie entró con Espo al interior de la casa.

El escritor los acompañó al salón, bastante disgustado por la interrupción, y disimulando, se sentó junto a ellos.

Kate todavía tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y aparecer con el café; e incluso entonces, Rick no le facilitó las cosas. De hecho, no dejaba de mirarle los senos cada vez que podía. Era muy frustrante.

A pesar de ello, les agradó pasar un rato con sus amigos. La inspectora disfrutó realmente de la animada conversación, centrada en los detalles y anécdotas del viaje de su marido. Además Lanie venía con una tarta de chocolate que había comprado con Espo esa tarde, de la que dieron buena cuenta mientras tomaban café.

Beckett casi estaba temblando de anticipación y de cansancio cuando Espo y Lanie se despidieron de ellos, dirigiéndose a la habitación de matrimonio de la forense, asegurándoles que tenían la casa para ellos solos.

Cuando pensaron que ya eran libres y que podrían dedicarse a lo que habían dejado en suspenso, oyeron un grito ahogado.

Richard miró a su esposa, le mordió en un lóbulo y dijo:

-Veamos que les ha sucedido

Y al decirlo apareció Lanie buscándoles apurada

-Espósito, se ha pegado contra el radiador al ir a descambiarse y se le está hinchando el ojo derecho – dijo alterada

-Yo me encargo – les aseguro Rick

Kate se opuso levantándose hasta que al ver Rick el cansancio acumulado en forma de ojeras la freno de nuevo

-De verdad, puedo con esto – y se alejo subiendo a la habitación.

Kate pensó que estaba deseando darse un buen baño y meterse en la cama. Quería dormir, pero también quería estar con Rick.

-Lo siento, Kate... – dijo una apurada y asustada Lanie

Ésta esbozo una sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que no ha sido nada

-No, me refiero al presentarnos de improviso. Lo siento mucho, Kate. Estábamos preocupados por ti. Además, no supusimos que vendría a casa

Ambas amigas se abrazaron de nuevo

-Siempre has sido una gran amiga, deja de disculparte. Estaba pensando que tal vez debería marcharme, Rick ya ha vuelto de Australia y no quiero invadirte la casa

Lanie se apartó un poco y la observó.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Tú hoy duermes aquí y el mono escritor puede quedarse a hacer noche contigo.

Por cierto, tienes aspecto de estar muy cansada – dijo cambiando el tono de voz- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Kate tuvo que apartar la vista. No podía sostener la mirada de su amiga cuando iba a mentirle

-Sí, claro, estoy perfectamente.

-Anda, ve a darte un baño y métete en la cama. No hace falta que cuides de mí

Por el tono de la forense, resultaba evidente que la respuesta de su amiga no la había convencido en absoluto, pero tuvo el buen criterio no hacer preguntas.

-Descansa un poco, en serio. Ya hablaremos cuando te levantes.

En realidad, Beckett estaba deseando hablar con alguien. Pero aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento más adecuado.

-Si estás segura de que no te importa quedarte sola...

Los ojos de Lanie brillaron con calidez y cierta preocupación.

-Márchate de una vez. No soy tan tonta como para no poder estar sola unos minutos.

Kate sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, aunque a regañadientes.

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de la bañera y entró en el dormitorio, donde se puso rebuscar en las maletas. Jim y Martha se habían encargado de hacerle el equipaje mientras estaba en el hospital y habían incluido vaqueros, jerséis y otras prendas adecuadas para el inicio del invierno, pero nada que fuese remotamente interesante.

Kate pensó en la lencería que se había quedado en su piso y suspiró. Quería estar atractiva para Rick. Sin embargo, resultaba evidente que tanto su padre como su suegra no lo habían considerado importante.

Eligió un camisón y volvió al cuarto de baño. Justo entonces, escuchó a Castle conversar con la forense.

Sonrió, se introdujo en el agua y suspiró, relajada.

Ya estaba en casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Al cabo de un rato, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y se encontró ante Richard, que la observó con detenimiento. Estaba bastante moreno, probablemente por el sol de Australia, pero palideció de repente.

-¿Cuánto peso has perdido, Kate?

Kate apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, un par de kilos.

Rick se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Un par de kilos? Yo diría que mucho más. Ya estabas demasiado delgada cuando me fui, pero ahora...

Kate cerró los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas; durante un momento, pensó que ya no la deseaba, que ya no la encontraba físicamente atractiva.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, no le sorprendió encontrar a Rick a su lado, arrodillado junto a la bañera.

-Katie, cuéntame lo que te pasa. Dime qué debo hacer para conseguir que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Una lágrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de Kate.

-Ya soy feliz...

Él la miró con desconfianza.

-No, no es verdad. Hay algo que te preocupa y no sé qué es. Además, no puedo hacer nada si no eres sincera conmigo y me lo cuentas.

-¿Quieres divorciarte de mí, Rick? -se atrevió a preguntar, con voz débil.

Éste se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda. Sus anchos hombros se notaban claramente bajo la camisa gris que se había puesto.

Incapaz de soportar aquel silencio, ella tomó una esponja y comenzó a frotarse con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo daño.

-Si quieres divorciarte, lo comprendería -añadió.

Él se volvió entonces y la miró con tal rabia que ella dejó caer la esponja. Castle se cruzó de brazos. Parecía enfadado y triste a la vez.

-Quiero que entiendas esto: eres mi esposa y seguirás siéndolo -declaró con firmeza. No pienso permitir que te alejes, ni que calientes la cama de otro, sea Brandom o sea quien sea.

Kate se sorprendió mucho con el comentario.

-¿Cómo?

-Te has alejado de mí desde que empezaste a trabajar para ese fotógrafo Kate. Y debe de haber una razón...

Beckett alzó la cabeza y pensó que efectivamente había una razón, pero que no tenía nada que ver con Brandom.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquilo: te he sido completamente fiel.

Había dicho la verdad. No se había acostado con ningún otro hombre desde que estaba con él, aunque, en cambio, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar si él había actuado del mismo modo.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo él- Discúlpame

Kate se preguntó si se disculpaba por el comentario sobre Brandom o por sus hipotéticas aventuras amorosas con sus seguidoras. Pero en lugar de interesarse al respecto, declaró:

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Pero no estabas cansada antes, cuando estábamos con Lanie y Espo... -dijo con ironía. –De eso hace ya mucho rato.

-¿Mucho rato? Sólo un momento.

-¡Déjame en paz! -protestó ella.

-Está bien, como quieras.

El escritor salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Sólo entonces Kate comenzó a llorar.

Rick estaba junto a la ventana del dormitorio, contemplando el exterior. No había mucho que ver en la oscuridad, pero al menos había dejado de nevar. A su espalda, Katie se había quedado dormida. Podía oír su suave respiración y se volvió para contemplarla.

Estaba realmente preciosa, aunque sus marcadas ojeras demostraban que no había mentido al apelar a su cansancio, y le pareció tan vulnerable que se sintió culpable por haber intentado seducirla y por haberla molestado con el comentario sobre Brandom.

Se aproximó a la cama y la arropó. Ella se estiró y ronroneó suavemente, intensificando el dolor que Rick había sentido cuando su editora Gina, le había pasado el mensaje que le mando su madre mientras estaba en Sidney.

La noche le pareció más fría que de costumbre. Se metió en la cama, pero manteniendo cierta distancia con su esposa, e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la necesidad de hacerle el amor.

Se apoyó en un brazo y estuvo mirándola durante un buen rato, pensando, intentando averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos.

La amaba apasionadamente desde el día en que la había visto por primera vez, casi siete años atrás. Hasta ese momento siempre se había enorgullecido de ser independiente y de no necesitar a nadie más, pero ahora, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sabía que la vida no tendría ningún sentido si llegaba a perderla.

Kate volvió a estremecerse y él pensó que la deseaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, había algo más fuerte que el deseo: el amor que sentía por ella.

Se tumbó entonces y estuvo contemplando el techo hasta que sintió el contacto de una de las manos de su esposa. Y un segundo después, oyó su voz.

-¿Rick?

-¿Quién voy a ser si no? -preguntó él, divertido-. Anda, duerme...

Beckett se apretó contra él.

-No quiero dormir. Quiero hacer el amor.

-No, no...

Ella insistió -Sí...

-Déjalo, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil. Estoy intentando portarme bien, maldita sea...

Ésta hizo caso omiso y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Portarte bien?

-Kate…

Ella se incorporó levemente y comenzó a lamerle el pecho y los pezones. Richard gimió, pero en ese momento recordó que había estado en el hospital, pensó en sus terribles ojeras y le dio la espalda, casi enfadado, hasta que su esposa lo dejó en paz.

* * *

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Kate despertó a la mañana siguiente. Al oírlo, se tapó con la sábana y pensó dejarlo sonar; supuso que Rick contestaría y que le ahorraría la molestia.

Sin embargo, nadie contestó y entonces se dio cuenta de que su marido no estaba en la cama. Irritada y algo decepcionada, se destapó, se levantó y buscó su bata. Sin embargo, notó que hacía calor en el interior de la casa y prefirió dejar la prenda en la habitación cuando salió para responder.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, ¿podrías ponerme con Rick?

Era Gina Cowell, la todavía agente y editora de Rick. Kate frunció el ceño al oír su voz, sobre todo porque lo seguía llamando Rick en lugar de Richard que era su nombre y le parecía demasiado amistoso por su parte, más teniendo en cuenta que era su ex mujer.

-¿Katherine? -insistió Gina al ver que no contestaba.

-Estaba aquí, pero ya no sé dónde está -respondió al fin.

-Bueno, si lo ves, dile que me llame. Estoy en casa de mi hermana, pero él tiene el número de teléfono.

-De acuerdo, le daré tu mensaje -dijo con frialdad.

Gina suspiró con cierta irritación y Kate adivinó sus pensamientos. Se estaba preguntando por qué un hombre tan activo y vital como Rick Castle se había casado con una mujer como ella.

-No se te olvide, te lo ruego. Es muy importante.

-Estoy segura...

Gina colgó y, justo entonces, Kate oyó los ladridos de Danger en el jardín. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que el perro y Castle estaban jugando sobre la nieve, mientras los altos pinos se mecían suavemente, al fondo, con el viento.

La visión de los árboles la retrotrajo a un tiempo muy distinto, y casi podía oír la voz de su padre cuando decía:

-Uno de estos días voy a hacer que talen esos árboles, Johanna, por mucho que os disguste a ti y a la niña. Si no, alguno terminará tronchándose en una tormenta y aplastará la casa.

Cuando su padre se ponía pesado con aquel asunto, ella y su madre sonreían; sabían de sobra que Jim Beckett nunca talaría unos árboles, protegía demasiado el medioambiente

Volvió al dormitorio y pensó que ya le diría a Rick en otro momento que había llamado Gina. Se metió de nuevo en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya estaba alto. Pudo oír la voz de su marido y el sonido de la panceta que obviamente estaba friendo, así que sonrió, se levantó y corrió a la cocina.

Rick, efectivamente, estaba cocinando. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey azul y estaba hablando por teléfono, con el auricular sujeto entre la cabeza y el hombro.

Danger le estaba molestando para que le diera un poco de panceta, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Tomó un tenedor, pinchó una loncha y la dejó en el suelo.

-Ten cuidado, pequeño, eso está caliente...

Acto seguido, añadió a su interlocutor:

-Un comentario muy gracioso, Gina, pero no hablaba contigo sino con el perro de unos amigos.

Saber que estaba hablando con Gina bastó para cambiarle el semblante a Kate. Enfadada, se dirigió a la habitación y se puso unos pantalones negros y un jersey blanco antes de volver a lo que parecía ser territorio enemigo. El escritor estaba poniendo la mesa con delicadeza, casi como lo hacía en el pasado Johanna.

Al pensar en su madre, recordó su trágica muerte y cerró los ojos. Nunca olvidaría ese momento por muchos años que pasasen y mucha ayuda psicológica que en su momento tuviese.

-¿Katie? -preguntó en ese momento Rick, preocupado-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo y suspiró. No tenía sentido que se dejara llevar en aquel momento por la tristeza, así que forzó una sonrisa.

-El desayuno huele muy bien...

Castle, que podía ser realmente perspicaz en ocasiones, arqueó una ceja y dijo:

-No lo dudo, pero sospecho que esta mañana la figura de mi suegra vuelve a dibujarse en la cabeza de mi preciosa inspectora y modelo.

Beckett asintió y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, Castle se acercó y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ésta mientras la atraía hacia él y le hacía apoyarse sobre su pecho, mientras le besaba en el pelo.

-¿Qué quería Gina? -preguntó ella para cambiar de conversación.

Castle suspiró, se apartó de ella y se sentó en una silla. Kate se había interesado por su conversación únicamente porque sabía que se deprimiría si empezaban a hablar de su madre, pero Rick se lo tomó como una falta de confianza por su parte.

-Nada importante -respondió.

Ella tomó un plato entonces y se sirvió los huevos, la panceta y las tostadas que él había preparado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-Es una mujer preciosa, ¿no te parece?

-Es una bruja -respondió él.

Kate pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo con su esposo, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

-Mi contrato con la compañía de Brandom está a punto de terminar -lo informó.

-Mmm...

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga? -preguntó él, apartando la mirada.

La capitana de la 12 sintió una punzada en el estómago. Estaba deseando dejar el trabajo del modelaje, pero no lo dijo porque pensó que sería como reconocer que Rick desde el comienzo llevaba razón.

-No, nada -respondió, derrotada- por lo visto, has estado de compras esta mañana...

Castle rió.

-Alguien tenía que ir a comprar comida, porque el frigorífico y los armarios estaban completamente vacíos. Yo no sé como se apaña este par, pero los seres humanos tenemos ciertas necesidades alimenticias, lo que me recuerda que... -no terminó la frase, solamente se levantó, metió la mano en una bolsa que había dejado junto a la encimera y sacó dos frascos llenos de pastillas que obviamente contenían distintos tipos de vitaminas.

-Empieza a tragar -ordenó.

-¿Qué?

Rick se limitó a inclinarse sobre ella y a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, como si sus palabras no admitieran discusión.

Tras una acalorada pelea, Kate terminó tomándose una pastilla de cada uno de los frascos. Esta discusión le cerró el apetito, pero a pesar de ello hizo un esfuerzo y terminó de comerse la panceta y los huevos. Sabía que se enfrentaba a otra pelea si no lo hacía.

Cuando terminaron de comer, arreglaron de nuevo las diferencias y fregaron juntos los platos mientras charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Pero cuando estaba guardando el último cubierto, ella se atrevió a formular la pregunta que la había estado atormentando toda la noche.

-Castle, ¿por qué te mostraste tan poco receptivo ayer a la noche?

El escritor la miró y apretó los dientes.

-Es que estaba cansado. Supongo que por el viaje y por la diferencia horaria...

-Dime la verdad ¿has conocido a alguna persona? – insistió Kate

Él se quedó asombrado y la miró como si la insinuación fuera, en sí misma, insultante.

-No, por supuesto que no. Por si no lo has notado yo solo tengo ojos para ti y te encuentro tan atractiva, perfecta, desafiante y frustrante como siempre. Aunque también creo que estás demasiado delgada.

-Entonces ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó ella, mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo- no hemos estado juntos desde hace cuatro semanas y...

Rick le quitó el trapo y la atrajo hacia sí. Los dos se excitaron de inmediato.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes el tiempo que hemos estado separados, preciosa –murmuró él con dulzura- este último viaje ha sido una verdadera tortura para mí.

Beckett lo deseaba tanto que susurró:

-Demuéstrame que estás de lleno en esto...

El escritor se apartó un poco, aunque sin quitarle las manos de los hombros.

-No. Estás cansada y enferma... No sé qué te habrá dicho el médico, pero estoy seguro de que no te ha recomendado un maratón erótico.

Kate se preguntó si realmente estaría preocupado por su salud o si, por el contrario, se negaba a hacer el amor con ella porque ya estaba satisfaciendo ese tipo de necesidades con otra mujer. Es cierto que acababa de negar que tuviera una aventura con alguien y que ella le creía ciegamente, pero los rumores de crisis en la pareja se habían ido haciendo eco en el último año y medio.

Richard no pareció darse cuenta de sus dudas, porque la besó en la frente como un hermano y declaró:

-He encendido la calefacción del salón. ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato en el sofá o lees un poco mientras preparo tu maleta para volver juntos al loft?

A Kate se le ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas sobre lo que podía hacer en el sofá, pero leer no se encontraba entre ellas. Alzó orgullosamente la barbilla y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

El ambiente del salón era agradable. Hacía calor y las vistas resultaban tan impresionantes como de costumbre, así que Kate se sintió mejor nada más entrar.

Había empezado a nevar otra vez y casi le apeteció salir a la calle a respirar un poco, pero estaba demasiado cansada y decidió sentarse junto a la ventana, sobre unos cojines.

Notó la presencia de Castle segundos antes de que se acercara a ella y se quedara a su lado.

-Oye, acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión pendiente en relación con el último libro, pero intentaré volver pronto.

Kate se puso en tensión y ni siquiera se volvió para mirar a su esposo. Tenía una idea bastante clara de que Rick volvía a marcharse a ver a su editora, o mejor dicho ex mujer. Pero habría preferido morir antes que confesarlo, además ella no era una mujer celosa.

A pesar de ello, se estremeció cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, tiernamente, en el cuello. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de repente y quiso seducirlo, pero el escritor se giró en redondo y salió de la habitación.

Ella cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que oyó que la puerta trasera se cerraba en la distancia. Después, dejo escapar algunas lágrimas durante unos minutos. Y finalmente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara hasta que las lágrimas desaparecieron.

Kate estaba en el porche de la parte posterior de la casa. Se había puesto unas botas y una gabardina beis, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Siguió avanzando y al cabo de un buen rato, llegó hasta Central Park.

Estaba caminando cuando le pareció ver a Emma, una de sus mejores amigas en el instituto. Sus dudas se hicieron certezas cuando ésta se acercó a Kate y la abrazó

-Ey, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Kate se limitó a asentir devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo va bien, pero, no puede decirse lo mismo de ti amiga. Mmm… pareces cansada, Kate

- Por Dios, no te veía desde hace más de 1 año, empezaba a pensar que te hubieses mudado – bromeo Emma

-Lo cierto es que he estado realmente ocupada y desconectada de todo lo que no supusiese crímenes, papeleo, casos o reportajes fotográficos – respondió la capitana de la 12

-Ya era hora de que te tomaras unas vacaciones Kate, tanto trabajo no puede ser bueno

Ésta ni siquiera se molestó en puntualizar que no estaba de vacaciones, estaba encantada de reencontrarse con su antigua amiga y no quería recibir el sermón sobre este tema una vez más. Miro a Emma con detenimiento, estaba igual de delgada que siempre y los tirabuzones rojos le caían por la cara formando una graciosa media melena que le favorecía su tez morena y sus ojos azules. Llevaba pantalones grises, una blusa blanca y un jersey sobre los hombros que subrayaba su aspecto deportivo.

-¿Cómo va el restaurante? – preguntó Kate

Emma paró cuando llegaron a uno de los bancos, sentándose y espero a que su amiga lo hiciese, pero no contestó a la pregunta.

-Sinceramente Kate, tienes mal aspecto. ¿Estás enferma?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad

Emma negó con la cabeza. No en balde había pasado más de 12 años con Kate

-No lo creo. No sólo estás demacrada sino que pareces angustiada. ¿Qué sucede?

De repente, los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas que no llegó a derramar

-Todo, la verdad.

Emma arqueó una ceja -¿se trata de ese escritor?, ¿necesitas que te ayude a decirle un par de cosas?

Kate sonrió. Los años podían pasar, pero Emma siempre seguiría siendo Emma

-No… bueno sí…supongo que en parte...

Nuestro matrimonio ya no es lo que empezó siendo, siento que hemos perdido la magia que nos hacía fusionarnos como si sólo fuésemos una sola persona. Ahora apenas pasamos tiempo juntos. Rick siempre está de viajes o trabajando, yo compagino ambos trabajos, por lo que mis horas libres se ven mucho más reducidas. Creo que no debí aceptar el estúpido trabajo como modelo…

-¿Estúpido? – preguntó Emma – ¿te recuerdo el motivo que te llevo a que te apuntases?

Kate decidió callar y dejar el tema.

-Bueno, y ahora sí, háblame de ti. ¿Cómo marchan las cosas con Peter?

Emma sonrió – lo cierto es que estamos pensando en casarnos. Sabemos que es demasiado precipitado, pero estamos seguros de lo que sentimos y no queremos esperar más.

Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida, que la independiente Emma quisiera casarse si que era una sorpresa. Sonrió felicitándola y bromeando con ella, Peter era otro de los compañeros de clase de Kate y de hecho, fue ésta la primera que le dijo a Emma en su día que él estaba enamorado de su amiga.

Después de aquello, las dos mujeres estuvieron charlando sobre cosas más o menos intranscendentes, hasta que al cabo de un rato la nieve empezó de nuevo a caer con más intensidad y Kate pensó que sería mejor que se marchara antes de que se convirtiera en una verdadera tormenta.

Emma extendió un brazo para abrazar a su amiga y le susurró al oido

-No trabajes tanto. El trabajo es importante, pero no es la base de todo.

Habla con Richard, cuéntale lo que me has contado a mí, hazle saber lo que te pasa. Sé que te quiere Kate y que esto sólo será una de esas crisis por las que pasan todas las parejas.

Asintió y giró dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento de la forense. No paro hasta llegar, pero cuando lo hizo algo la frenó, junto al coche de Rick, había otro coche que conocía muy bien, era el Mercedes negro de Gina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Aquello la alarmó, profundamente, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y avanzó, resuelta, hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, Danger corrió hacia ella, encantado de volver a verla.

-Vaya, ¿ahora te alegras de verme? -preguntó al animal mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo.

Estaba colgando la gabardina en una de las sillas cuando Rick apareció sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó con seriedad.

-He salido a pasear –respondió la detective

-¿Con este tiempo?

Kate apretó los labios, enfadada. Se sentía tan insegura que no pensó que pudiera estar preocupado por su estado; bien al contrario, supuso que se comportaba así porque lo había sorprendido en compañía de Gina.

-He ido a ver a caminar por Central Park y me he encontrado con una buena amiga. Además, con mal tiempo o sin él, sabes que tengo la costumbre de ir a pasear o a correr, y pienso seguir haciéndolo, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Richard sonrió.

-No frunzas el ceño anda, es sólo que sabes que estoy preocupado, eso es todo. La próxima vez, déjame una nota cuando te marches...

Beckett le miró de arriba abajo y pasó junto a él dirigiéndose a la cocina. No le agradaba tener que enfrentarse a Gina, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Gina estaba tan impresionante como siempre. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, y su melena rubia, ahora larga y ondulada, le caía con gracia sobre los hombros.

Al verla, la mujer clavó sus ojos en la detective, con cierto desdén.

-Hola, Kate-dijo con suavidad.

Ésta hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gina...

Cuando Kate alzó la cafetera y miró a la editora para ofrecerle una taza, ésta negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias...

Rick entró en aquel momento y Kate recordó lo que había dicho con él sobre Gina. No sólo no la encontraba atractiva, según decía, sino que además le parecía una bruja.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y de repente desaparecieron todos sus miedos.

-¿Quieres café? – le preguntó a su marido

-Sí, gracias...

-No deberías tomar café. No es bueno para ti –declaró Gina.

El escritor tomó la taza que le ofreció su esposa y bebió un sorbo mientras guiñaba un ojo a la detective.

-Oh, venga, permíteme este vicio al menos. A fin de cuentas, ya me han prohibido mi vicio preferido, aunque sea temporalmente.

Beckett se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mirada. Castle siguió observándola y clavó la vista en sus labios, gesto que la puso aún más nerviosa.

-¿Y cómo es que nuestra modelo no está en alguno de sus reportajes fotográficos? -preguntó entonces Gina.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Kate se sintió fuerte. Sin embargo, no sabía si la sensación se debía a su agradable encuentro y a su conversación con Emma o a la seductora mirada de Richard.

-He decidido descansar unos días –respondió así pues.

La animadversión que existía entre las dos mujeres era más que evidente, pero Rick no sabía que más decir o que hacer al respecto. Se limitó a juguetear con su taza de café y a observar la escena.

-Por cierto, ¿qué has decidido sobre la idea que te recomendé para el nuevo libro? - preguntó Gina- creo que deberíamos volver a Australia para la presentación del mismo. Además de tener una legión de fans, pagan muy bien y...

La mención de Australia bastó para que Beckett se derrumbara otra vez. Los ojos de Rick brillaron de forma extraña y habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué había provocado ese destello. Tal vez los bellos paisajes australianos. O tal vez, las cálidas noches de amor, entre besos y caricias, en compañía de la descarada de su ex mujer.

-No estaría mal, es cierto. La gente es encantadora -dijo él.

Kate maldijo a su marido por responder de ese modo y Gina rió de un modo tan elegante, musical y bello, que aumentó los celos de Kate

-Cuando te presentaste con aquel canguro, pensé que me iba a morir de risa...

Rick sonrió, pero entonces miró a su mujer y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó de repente.

-¿Un canguro? -preguntó Beckett sin saber de qué hablaban.

El escritor se encogió de hombros.

-Si…lo saqué del zoológico – respondió confundiendo más a su esposa.

-Oh, sí, y luego estuvimos en una maravillosa fiesta de Navidad –explicó Gina risueña- fue tan divertida que concluyó mucho después del amanecer del día siguiente.

Rick frunció el ceño, claramente molesto, pero Kate no sabía si su enojo se debía a la mención de sus vacaciones navideñas, ya terminadas, o al temor de que Gina estuviese revelándole información que ella ni siquiera conocía.

Fuera como fuera, se abstuvo de intervenir. A fin de cuentas, la culpa de no haber hecho ese viaje juntos había sido suya, ella insistió en quedarse esas semanas al mando de la 12. Además tuvo un par de reportajes fotográficos que tampoco quiso cancelar

-No puedes ni imaginar cómo fue -continuó Gina -¡Navidad con calor! Seguro que te habrías divertido si hubieras venido con nosotros. ¿Qué tal te fue aquí?

Kate miró a Rick. Éste la observaba con seriedad. Todavía le dolía que no se hubiese ido con él a Australia.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro -comentó Gina –La verdad es que todo el mundo sabe que Brandom da unas fiestas maravillosas. Además, leí en una revista que pasaste el día de navidad en una romántica estación de esquí...

Kate ya casi había olvidado los titulares que habían llenado las revistas del corazón durante las navidades. Los periodistas habían especulado sobre el supuesto fin de su matrimonio una vez más, e incluso habían afirmado que mantenía una aventura con Brandom.

Por supuesto, todo era mentira; pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera profundamente molesta.

Además, no entendía por qué había gente que se interesaba por ese tipo de revistas, ¿tan tristes y vacías les resultaba sus propias vidas?

-¿No vas a contarnos nada? -preguntó Gina- Venga, anda... nosotras somos amigas. Comprendo que prefieras callar ciertas cosas en público, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo con nosotros.

Kate empezó a sentir como la furia la invadía poco a poco y miró a la editora con gesto de desafío.

-En primer lugar, en ningún momento tú y yo hemos sido amigas alguna vez y en segundo lugar, sabes bien que lo que publicaron es mentira. Así que deja de intentar hacerte la inocente creándole dudas y miedos a Richard que no tienen ningún fundamento

Gina se sentó en una silla, aparentemente tranquila y relajada. Después, se encogió de hombros y comentó:

-Bueno, a veces tienen suerte y publican la verdad.

Richard intervino en defensa de Kate:

-Cállate, Gina. Ese tema de no es tu incumbencia y yo no tengo nada que preguntarle a mi mujer sobre el mismo. Así que si no lo hago yo, con menos derecho puedes sentirte tú para hacerlo.

Gina levantando las manos mientras ponía pose de arrepentimiento.

-Perdona, perdona, llevas razón. Además, cometieron un error al fijarse en Kate. Deberían haberte seguido a ti. Entonces sí que habrían publicado una buena historia...

Beckett se mordió el labio inferior intentando no volver a saltar y pudo notar la rabia de Rick.

-Desde luego –comentó el escritor por fin- así habrían podido publicar la noticia de tu inminente despido.

Eso hizo callar a Gina.

-Por Dios Rick, sólo estaba bromeando -dijo con tono inocente- lo siento, siento todo lo que he dicho y si ha podido molestaros. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué hiciste realmente en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera Kate?

- No tengo porque contártelo – respondió ésta resuelta

-Podríamos llevarnos bien si hicieras un esfuerzo, ¿sabes? -comentó Gina dolida

-Lo dudo mucho. Pero supongo que ya has terminado lo que hayas venido a hacer, así que... ¿por qué no te marchas? Teníamos preparada una sesión de cine en pareja…

-Buena idea -dijo el escritor

Gina protestó.

-¡Rick!

Este sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, como ordenándole que cerrara la boca.

-Ya basta, Gina. Te dedicas a intentar mortificar a mi esposa cada vez que encuentras ocasión. Broma o no, no quiero que sigas aquí. Ya te llamaré yo.

Gina miró molesta a Kate y salió de la casa a los pocos segundos.

-Gracias -susurró Kate una vez solos

-Siempre. Te dije que siempre te elegiría a ti -respondió Rick mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Esa historia sobre la que ha hablado Gina...

Rick la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, Katie, lo sé. Olvídalo.

-No puedo olvidarlo, porque son cuentos que la gente se inventa para complicarnos la existencia... Es cierto que fui a esquiar pero no con mi jefe, Dios, sino con Marcos y su mujer Elisa vino con nosotros.

-Olvídalo, en serio.

Kate no hizo caso. Las insinuaciones de Gina le molestaban y lo hacía más el que empezasen a nacer las dudas en el escritor.

-¿Qué hiciste tú? – preguntó al rato sentados uno al lado del otro

El apartó la mirada –Beber, ver la televisión y atender a miles de mujeres con la misma sonrisa falsa en la cara

-Nuestras primeras navidades separados…

-Y espero que las últimas – respondió con sinceridad y tristeza el escritor

-¿Y no pusiste árbol de Navidad? – preguntó Kate evitando caer en el tema de su relación matrimonial

-No, ¿tú?

-Ayude a ponerlo a mi padre

-Hey – dijo acercándose a ella- pero sin árbol, ¿cómo pretendes obtener regalos? -preguntó.

Kate se llevó la taza de café a los labios y respondió:

-mmmm… sabes que no soy mucho de regalos… no al menos de regalos materiales…

-Esta noche vamos a celebrar nuestra propia navidad – dijo en ese momento el escritor

-¿Qué? – pregunto una atónita Kate

-Vamos detective – dijo su marido deleitándose con esa manera de dirigirse a ella- me ha escuchado perfectamente


End file.
